La communauté du Boursouf I : La naissance du Boursouf
by UnderageRed
Summary: Pendant sept années, Poudlard prit feu quatre fois, failli être attaqué par un dragon, devint invisible, fut noyé par une rébellion des elfes de maisons et vit ses élèves faire grève. De 1970 à 1977, les plus grands fauteurs de troubles, les Maraudeurs, menèrent une guerre sans fin contre la communauté du Boursouf.
1. Chapter 1

Vous voici face ma toute première fanfiction sur le sublime univers d'Harry Potter. Vous y verrez les débuts de trois OC que vous suivrez, si l'envie vous vient, pendant leurs 7 années de scolarité pendant les années 70 à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

 **Disclaimer :** Malgré de nombreuses tentatives, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de l'immense J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **\- La communauté du Boursouf -**

 **1ère partie : La naissance du Boursouf**

Résumé : Pendant sept années, Poudlard prit feu quatre fois, failli être attaqué par un dragon, devint invisible, fut noyé par une rébellion des elfes de maisons et vit ses élèves faire grève. De 1970 à 1977, les plus grands fauteurs de troubles, les Maraudeurs, menèrent une guerre sans fin contre la communauté du Boursouf.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : La lettre ailée_

 _Ou un début des plus banals_

Leo Grant était un jeune garçon de onze ans parfait sur tous les tableaux. Tout d'abord, ses traits semblaient ceux des poupées de porcelaine mais il gardait un porté de cou qui le ferrait passer pour un homme important une fois arrivé dans la haute société. Ses yeux possédaient cette couleur bleue qui illuminait tout de suite un visage. Des lèvres fines mais pas inexistantes, un nez droit, des sourcils parfaitement alignés et des cheveux d'un noir de jais parfaitement coupé au centimètre près. La taille fine, ni trop grand, ni trop petit.  
Mais si ce n'était que ça, sa beauté extérieure n'égalait que de très peu sa beauté intérieure. Jeune garçon souriant, toujours près à aider son prochain – dans la limite du convenable mais vous comprendrez bien vite. Avenant, poli, Leo ne semblait jamais s'énerver. Il possédait un charisme de leader naturel qui faisait que tous ses amis l'écoutaient et, surtout, le respectaient. Mais surtout, Leo était un garçon qui suivait comme il se devait ce que lui enseignaient ses parents. Les Grant étaient une famille autrefois aussi puissante que les Black ou encore les Malefoy. Cependant, s'ils avaient perdu leur richesse, leur prestance restait connue et reconnue. Une famille de sang-purs aux pensées que je n'ai pas le besoin de vous énoncer.

Dans son univers, Leo Grant était un garçon parfait sous tous les tableaux. Mais, nous le savons tous, ce genre de personne cache souvent certaines choses.

La première chose que dissimulait Leo, c'était son visage le matin. En tant que fils Grant, il devait de se montrer impeccable en toute circonstance. Mais quand un léger filet de lumière traversait ses rideaux opaques pour arriver par un hasard légèrement farceur en plein milieu de son visage, non, Leo n'était pas impeccable. Tout d'abord, il grimaçait face à cette blague de très mauvais goût. Son nez droit se fronçait et un gémissement peu flatteur sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrait avec difficulté et il se sortait du lit avec autant de classe que le ferais un bœuf en surpoids. Bien sûr, le peu de grâce dans ces actes le faisait quasiment toujours s'étaler avec un bruit mat sur le sol. Ce jour là ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Alors, oui, Leo n'était pas une princesse Disney – déjà, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elles étaient – qui se réveillait le teint frais en chantant avec les oiseaux. Ses cheveux perdaient leur tenue exemplaire pour ne plus être qu'un nid de rats. Sa posture droite et fière devenait aussi penchée et flasque qu'un quadragénaire sous morphine et surtout, comble du ridicule, ses traits dits « parfaits » le faisait maintenant ressembler à un enfant de cinq ans. Leo avait toujours travailler ses expressions pour que son visage enfantin effraie plus qu'il ne fasse rire les personnes autour de lui, mais tous ses efforts retournaient au néant chaque matin.

Ne nous arrêtons pas en si bon chemin ! Après tout, tout le monde a une sale tête le matin, me direz-vous. Je le conçois mais est-ce que tout le monde engloutie l'équivalent d'un phoque en surpoids chaque matin à l'abri des regards ?

Voici le second défaut de Leo Grant : sa gourmandise pour tout ce qui était sucré. Bien qu'il se devait de garder une alimentation équilibréd face à ses compatriotes et ses parents, en cachette, Leo perdait le contrôle et s'empiffrait jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.

Il avait fait un deal avec le cuisinier : si celui-ci lui laissait de côté des friandises, alors il irait promener son chien. Chien qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire courir le jeune garçon d'un bout à l'autre de la forêt où il l'emmenait se promener. Mais un marché était un marché, et cela lui permettait de ne pas prendre cinq kilos par jour avec tout ce qu'il mangeait.

Ce matin là, donc, comme tout les matins, Leo sortit de sa chambre en mode « zombie ». Attitude qu'il garderait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mangé son poids en nourriture. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine du petit manoir des Grant. Il entra dans la grande pièce pour voir le cuisinier mettre un plat de viennoiserie sur la table déjà bien remplie de nourriture.

\- Bonjour mon garçon ! Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien monsieur, merci. Et vous ?

\- Oh, mon petit Toby n'a pas arrêter de chahuter toute la nuit, j'ai donc du l'attacher dehors. J'espérais que ses cris ne vous avaient pas réveillé.

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

 _Je n'avais donc pas de monstre enfermé dans mon placard qui hurlait à la mort,_ pensa Leo en s'attablant.

Défaut numéro 3 : Leo croyait encore au monstres sous le lit, enfin, dans son placard.

\- Heureusement, je n'aurais pas voulus ennuyer votre sommeil ou celui de vos parents.

\- D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? demanda Leo en commençant à manger.

\- Partis pour… une réunion.

Leo reposa son croissant sur la table avec un soupir. Depuis quelques temps, ses parents partaient à des réunions dont il en ignorait tout. Ils ne voulaient rien dire à leur fils et celui-ci s'était tourné vers les quelques personnes que son père avait engagé pour s'occuper de la maison. Le cuisinier ne répondait pas, pareil pour les deux femmes de chambres. Quand au jardinier, c'était un vieil homme colérique qui lui hurlait au visage dès que Leo osait poser la moindre question au sujet de ces réunions.

Il eu du mal à continuer son repas. Les paroles du cuisinier repassait en boucle dans son esprit. Mais où allaient ses parents ? C'était le rôle d'un bon fils que de s'inquiéter pour ceux qui lui avaient donner la vie.

Le pauvre cuisinier ne savait que faire face à ce petit Leo soudainement très triste. Il mangeait lentement son bol de céréales, les yeux dans le vague, les doigts de sa main gauche tapotant doucement le bois de la table. Soudainement, le cuisinier entendit un léger tapotement à la fenêtre des cuisines. Il détourna la tête de son petit protégé et se retrouva face à un hibou, lettre au bec.

\- Leo, je crois que c'est pour toi.

* * *

Les circonstances étaient atténuantes, il le concevait. Mais, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait mis le feu à sa cuisine. Sans aucune preuve qui montrerait son innocence, Toby Wilder était face à son père, la sueur coulant doucement sur sa nuque.

Mr Wilder était un homme à la peau noire et complètement fait de muscles. Une baffe pouvait vous envoyer jusqu'au pays du soleil levant et ça, franchement, Toby s'en passerait.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ta mère et moi pour que tu deviennes un tel délinquant !

\- Mais papa ! Je te jure que c'est pas moi ! Je viens de me lever !

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans le salon pendant que Mme Wilder tentait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts de son fils. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Mais Toby ne pouvait être le coupable puisqu'il avait joué au jeux-vidéos si tard qu'il ne s'était réveillé qu'à midi dans le canapé du salon, il avait senti comme une odeur de brûlé. Bien sûr, au moment où il avait passé le pas de la pièce pour trouver la table en feu, ses parents revenaient d'un repas chez des amis qui les avaient laisser dormir.

\- _Aguamenti ! Aguamenti ! c_ riait sa mère sans relâche dans l'autre pièce.

\- Très sérieusement, Toby ? Tu vas accuser qui ? Ta petite sœur de deux ans ? Elle ne sait même pas encore marcher et surtout, elle était avec nous. Tu étais seul !

\- Mais je te jure papa ! Pourquoi j'aurais mis le feu à la cuisine ?

Le pauvre innocent passa une main dans ses dreds brunes en soupirant. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Peut-être qu'un pyromane s'était introdui chez eux et avait mis le feu avant de s'enfuir.

Sa mère arriva dans le salon, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par la panique.

\- Toby, à quoi as-tu pensé ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! s'énerva sa mère.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas moi !

\- 'Oby ! babilla une petite métisse accrochée à la jambe du garçon de onze ans.

Son père s'assit sur le premier fauteuil qui vint et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Si c'est pas toi, qui ça pourrait bien-être ? demanda sa mère.

\- Je sais pas, moi… Le facteur ! Il a une tête de pyromane. À tous les coups, il s'est vengé parce que je lui ai lâcher le chien aux fesses.

\- TU AS QUOI ! s'énerva son père.

Il se releva brusquement du fauteuil en observant son fils de toute sa hauteur, c'est à dire 1m89 de muscles et de fureur. Si la mère de Toby était une force tranquille, son père pouvait facilement s'apparenter à un buffle.

 _J'aurais pas du dire ça,_ se lamenta intérieurement le métis.

\- Dans ta chambre ! MAINTENANT ! hurla son père.

C'était un colérique, et Toby avait hérité de ce défaut. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il hurla à son tour.

\- MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT !

Et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, le tapis prit feu. Sa petite sœur se mit à pleurer pendant que ses parents observaient le feu sur le tapis avec peur et surprise.

\- Toby… commença sa mère.

\- C'est pas moi, répondit t-il en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Si, Toby, tu as fais de la magie !

Sans comprendre tout de suite, le garçon observa sa mère dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenus.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu ait hérité de mon don…

\- Tu le seras moins quand la maison sera en flamme, dit soudainement son père en observant le mini-incendie qui commençait à se propager sans savoir quoi faire.

D'un coup de baguette, le feu disparut et la petite sœur se calma. Toby, encore sous le choc devant tout ce qui venait de se passer, relâcha sa sœur. Sa mère s'approcha alors en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle était une sorcière, Serdaigle dans sa jeunesse, en sortant de Poudlard elle avait rencontrés Mr Wilder et en était tombé amoureuse. Elle avait attendu la demande ne mariage de l'homme pour lui avouer la vérité. Il avait eu du mal à accepter le fait que s'il énervait trop sa femme, celle-ci pouvait le transformer en grenouille. Mais il s'y était fait. Un amour plus fort que de simples pouvoirs. Mme Wilder avait eu peur en voyant que son fils n'émettait aucune magie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le jeune garçon avait déjà eu des signes.

A sept ans, un petit Toby jouait au roller dans la maison quand il buta contre une étagère. De nombreux livres en tombèrent mais jamais il ne se les pris au visage. Par contre, il fut entouré par un cercle d'énormes bouquins presque trop bien alignés. Toby prit cela pour de la chance.

A huit ans, le même petit Toby se fit embêter par l'énorme Wallace Kyle de son école primaire. Mais lorsque Wallace voulut asséner son poings boudiné sur le visage de Toby, celui-ci l'évita avec une vitesse presque surhumaine et s'enfuit. Toby prit cela pour de la peur.

A neuf ans, l'exact petit garçon vit un bébé moineaux tomber dans un lac. Toby regardait le pauvre bébé se noyer sans savoir quoi faire. Pourtant, par d'étranges circonstances, le moineau réussit à sortir de l'eau et s'enfuir très haut dans le ciel. Toby prit cela pour un talent de l'oiseau.

Mais aujourd'hui, Toby avait onze ans et il venait de mettre feu à un tapis. Alors, oui, peut-être devait t-il se rendre à l'évidence.  
Et en même temps qu'une chouette tapotait du bec sur la vitre du salon, Toby prit ce qui lui arrivait pour de _la magie._

* * *

\- Papa, papa !

\- Oui, ma chérie ?

\- Tu connais le chiffre de Beale ?

Le japonais observa sa fille quelques secondes. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de cet enfant ?

\- Je… Non. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai vu ça aux infos hier, j'pensais que tu serais…

\- Je ne possède pas le savoir universel ! Va donc voir dans les livre de ta mère !

Enervé de ne pouvoir remplir son devoir – c'est à dire paraître génial et totalement invincible devant sa fille – Mr Isogai retourna devant sa télé pendant que la petite Haruka partait vers la petite bibliothèque du bureau de sa mère.

Pouvait-on en vouloir à Haruka que de demander une réponse à chacune des questions qui émergeaient dans son esprit ? Non, je ne pense pas.

Et bien sûr, la jeune fille de onze ans ne passait pas ses journées à lire des livres et à apprendre des anecdotes inutiles parce qu'elle n'avait aucun ami, et qu'elle était seule. La blague. Elle avait plein d'amis ! Mais ils étaient tous parties en vacances, voilà tout.

Du moins, c'est ce que Haruka voudrait que vous pensiez. Mais le problème est qu'en tant que narrateur connaissant parfaitement son travail, je vous dois la vérité. Celle-ci étant que Haruka était une enfant très solitaire. Arrivée il y a six ans du Japon, elle n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment s'intégrer, tout d'abord bloquée par la barrière de la langue puis par celle de la culture. Mais maintenant que son anglais était plus que correct et sa culture imprégnée par l'Angleterre, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'intégrer ? Parce que Haruka était une fille étrange à qui il arrivait des choses étranges en permanence, comme faire voleter des choses sur le point de se casser. Seule dans son coin, Haruka s'était mise en tête qu'elle avait hériter un don de ses ancêtres Bouddhistes et qu'ils l'appelleraient du dernier seuil de conscience pour lui donner une mission divine.

Même si elle n'avait aucun moine dans sa famille, et que Haruka était Shintoïste tout comme sa mère et son père.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune fille pour trouver ce qu'elle recherchait : sa mère possédait la même passion que sa fille pour les anecdotes inutiles et, par la même occasion, un livre des codes jamais décodés.

Là, Haruka eu tout le loisir de le feuilleter pendant une bonne heure – elle s'arrêtait toutes les deux pages pour essayer de déchiffrer des codes que même Einstein n'aurait pas réussi – avant de trouver le paragraphe voulu sur « le chiffre de Beale ».

Pour résumer clairement et simplement l'histoire : en 1818, un monsieur trouva un minerai d'or en chassant le bison et décida de le cacher. Avant de partir vers d'autres cieux, le monsieur donna une boîte à un homme de confiance – que nous nommerons donc Confiance – avec des lettres explicatives et trois autres codées qui mèneraient jusqu'au trésor. Le monsieur dit à Confiance : « Par contre, tu ne devras ne l'ouvrir que dans 10 ans si je ne reviens pas, et on t'enverra une clé pour la boîte à tant. » Sauf que Confiance ne verra plus jamais le monsieur et on ne lui enverra jamais de clé. 25 ans plus tard, parce que notre ami n'était pas pressé, celui-ci ouvrit la boîte. Il tenta de décoder les messages, mais ne réussit que la seconde lettre.

Nous laissant ainsi avec un trésor enfoui quelque part, puisque personne à ce jour n'a réussi à décoder les deux autres lettres.

Haruka grogna, referma le livre d'un coup sec, réfléchit à deux fois et le rouvrit. Elle mit dix minutes à retrouver la page vu que le livre devait faire au moins 300 pages à vue de nez, et regarda intensément le code retracé.

Son attention tenu deux minutes, puis elle referma à nouveau le livre et le reposa sur le bureau de sa mère pour ensuite quitter la pièce. Haruka aimait les anecdotes, mais se concentrer ? Alors là, non.

En regardant la vieille horloge dans le couloir de sa maison, Haruka eu un sourire. Seize heures, goûter ! Elle courut plutôt qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et se servit un immense verre de jus d'orange. Soudainement, elle entendit _toquer_ à sa fenêtre. Qui toquait à une fenêtre à une heure pareil ? Peut-être leur vieux voisins un peu séniles qui venaient demander des poichiches ? La jeune japonaise aux cheveux châtains se tourna vers la fenêtre et se retrouva face… à un petit homme. Un tout petit homme avec un longue barbe et un chapeau pointu qui toquait à sa fenêtre.

« _Le signe des moines bouddhistes est arrivée… »_ pensa Haruka.

Et le pire dans tout ça ? Elle n'avait pas totalement tort.


	2. Chapter 2

Après un débus des plus banals, suivez nos trois héros dans un des lieux emblématiques du monde des Sorciers : Le Chemin de Traverse.

 **Disclaimer :** T'façon Harry Potter c'est surcotés nah. (Et à J.K Rowling au passage)

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : L'art de faire ses commissions_

 _Ou celui de rencontrer son destin_

\- Donc, pour entrer dans le monde magique avec des sorciers, des chats noirs et des balais, il faut passer par un vieux pub pour ivrognes ?

Le petit sorcier qui aimait passer par les fenêtres observa la petite japonaise d'un air interdit.

\- Eh bien… oui.

\- Plutôt cool !

Haruka entra sans se poser plus de questions dans le célèbre « Chaudron Baveur ». Bar par lequel de nombreuses futures légendes du monde sorcier commencèrent.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait dit à Haruka le professeur Flitwick, mais la petite fille émit de sérieux doutes quand un des ivrognes cité plus haut tomba de tout son long juste devant la porte ouvert et juste devant les baskets d'Haruka. L'odeur de l'alcool atteignit les fragiles narines de la jeune fille qui sentit la bile venir au fond de sa gorge. Mais le cadavre à ses pieds fut beaucoup plus rapide, et tout le monde ce jour-là du entendre le cri de Haruka.

Pour comprendre comment nous sommes passés d'un petit sorcier coincé à une fenêtre à une petite japonaise face à un homme ivre mort dans un bar, il faut revenir quelques jours en arrière.

Le pauvre monsieur Flitwick avait du venir s'occuper de la jeune Isogai mais s'était retrouvé face à une maison de style japonais… sans porte. Enfin si, il y en avait une mais le professeur de sortilège ne l'avait pas trouvé. Ah ! Quand il faut transformer son banquier en crapaud parce qu'on est en retard sur le loyer, là il y a du monde, mais trouver une fichu porte, alors là ! Ainsi, il avait décidé de passer par une fenêtre. Mais ce fut là qu'il se retrouva face à face avec sa future élève.

Après un cri aigu – qui deviendra, vous l'aurez compris, une habitude – un père enragé et de nombreuses excuses, le petit sorcier put expliquer les raisons de sa présence. Il fallut beaucoup d'arguments à Monsieur Isogai pour croire à un monde magique. Haruka y cru plus rapidement. En faite, elle trouvait cela : _trop cool !_

Flitwick s'occupa de la célèbre démonstration et fit s'envoler les meubles du salon. Puis réveilla le père, qui s'était évanoui. Enfin bon, c'était devenu une habitude pour le vieux professeur Flitwick.

Vint ensuite le jour des commissions. Celui où le couple de sévères japonais laissèrent leur étrange jeune fille à un homme encore plus étrange.

Jeune fille qui, donc, se remit plutôt rapidement de sa rencontre avec son second sorcier. Elle se mit à galoper entre les tables en souriant à toutes les choses étranges qu'elle voyait.

" _Enfin ma vie devient un peu plus sympathique ! "_

Elle s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du _Chaudron Baveur_ et se retourna vers le professeur de sortilège :

\- C'est par où le monde magique ?

Mr Flitwick mit quelques secondes à répondre, encore trop occupé qu'il était à observer le patron du bar essayer de réanimer le pauvre sorcier ivre mort dès treize heures de l'après-midi.

Avant de finalement indiquer à Haruka où était l'entrée du monde sorcier, le petit sorcier l'observa en train de questionner un client du bar. Pourquoi tournait-il les pages de son livre par magie alors que ce serait aussi simple et facile de le faire à la main ? L'homme la regarda, décontenancé, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son livre qu'il tenait d'une main, avant de finalement passer la page à la main.

Haruka se tourna alors vers le professeur Flitwick et déclara :

\- Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ? La magie, ça a pas l'air si cool que ça.

Cette fille… Elle avait un truc, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était, oui, Mr Flitwick en était sûre, elle était totalement étrange.

* * *

Mais l'était t-elle plus que Leo ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ranger les livres par couleur, tu le sais ?

Leo se tourna vers ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami et Wyllo Wilkes le regarda, désabusé.

Défaut numéro 4 : Leo aime ranger les choses par ordres de couleur.

Wyllo prit son ami par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à la sortie de _Fleury et Bott._

\- Mais attends ! Le bleu est à côté du jaune ! C'est pas normal !

\- Si, c'est ton comportement qui n'est pas normal !

Les deux amis sortirent finalement de la librairie, Leo avec un regard abattu, Wilkes avec un sac plein de livres. Le pauvre avait du s'occuper de ses livres ET des livres de Leo qui, de son côté, était parti dans sa quête de l'ordre des couleurs.

\- Papa a dit de les rejoindre devant l'animalerie après que l'on ait acheter nos livres, informa Wilkes.

Leo hocha la tête et suivit son meilleur ami à travers les rues bondées du Chemin de Traverse. Les deux garçons devaient jouer des coudes pour espérer se frayer un chemin à travers cette forêt de robes de sorciers de toutes les couleurs. Leo avait comme l'impression que la communauté sorcière entière s'était dit que aujourd'hui était le bon jour pour aller faire ses courses.

Les deux amis finirent par apercevoir la ménagerie magique où les y attendaient les père Wilkes et Grant. Les deux hommes étaient habillés de manières stricte, impeccablement coiffés, et discutaient les bras croisés d'un air sérieux. Mr Grant aux cheveux aussi noir que son fils fut le premier à apercevoir les garçons dans la foule :

\- Wyllo ! Leo ! les interpella-t-il d'un ton ferme.

En voyant son père lui faire signe, Leo accéléra le pas pour arriver devant la bruyante ménagerie.

\- Vous avez les livres ? demanda le père Wilkes.

\- Oui papa, je les ai, répondit Wyllo en lui montrant son sac qu'il portait à bout de bras.

Leo sentit comme une démangeaison sur sa nuque et comprit rapidement que cela venait de son père qui le dardait d'un regard sévère. Ce qui était beau dans la famille Grant, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Là, d'un simple regard, Leo comprit totalement ce que voulait dire son père :

 _« Incapable de prendre lui-même ses propres affaires ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu me fais honte, jeune homme ! Ton grand-père se retourne dans sa tombe de te voir devenir un tel incapable ! Incapable ! Incapable ! Tu iras récurer les chiottes en rentrant à la maison ! »_

Outch, tant de violence et de détails en un simple regard. M'enfin, ça n'allait pas inquiéter Leo. Jamais son père ne le ferrait récurer les toilettes, c'était le boulot des femmes de ménages. Le faire faire cela le réduirait à agir comme « un résidus de moldus » comme aimait le dire son père.

\- Bien, les garçons, pour votre première année à Poudlard, vous allez pouvoir avoir votre propre animal de compagnie, annonça Wilkes avec un sourire satisfait.

Chez les anciennes familles sorcières, offrir un animal lors de la première année de l'enfant était un premier pas vers l'âge adulte, une tradition. Si l'animal survivait au sept années d'écoles, alors cela montrait que la personne était assez responsable pour entrer dans les « grandes sphères » des familles sorcières.

Bien sûr, à onze ans, être un futur bon adulte n'était pas la préoccupation première de nos deux très chers enfants. À vrai dire, Leo était plus tôt en train de comparer qualités et défauts de chacun des animaux présent dans l'animalerie dans laquelle il venait de rentrer.

 _« Le crapaud est trop moche, ça nuirait à mon image. Un rat… Encore pire ! En plus je ne sais pas si ça sait se faire propre. Mieux vaut éviter. »_

Quelque chose attira soudain l'œil de Leo. Il traversa la bruyante ménagerie aux murs couverts de nombreuses cages de toute tailles et de toute formes. Certaines était même rouillées et toute cabossées, ce qui pouvait nous inquiéter sur l'hygiène de ce magasin. Leo se dirigea vers une immense boîte dans laquelle grouillait une vingtaine de petite boule de fourrure de couleur crème bourdonnant les unes contre les autres.

 _« Mignon et rigolo, ce serait parfait ça ! »_

\- Leo ! Viens par là, l'appela son père.

Sans s'intéresser plus longtemps aux boules de poils, le garçon alla vers son père qui se tenait du côtés des chats. Il lui montra un chat entièrement gris au yeux bleus.

\- Celui-là.

\- Comment ça celui-là ?

\- Ce sera ton chat, tout les membres de la famille Grant ont prit des chats.

Leo fit la moue quelques secondes en observant le chat. Il avait un air majestueux et son poil semblait doux.

 _« Tu sera bien plus noble qu'un Boursouf, toi ! »_

Leo se saisit de la cage en souriant à son père :

\- Je l'appellerais Merlin !

* * *

La première visite de Toby au Chemin de Traverse ressemblait à un rêve pour lui, mais aussi pour sa mère. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi fière de lui que depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre. En fait, il pourrait même lister tous les moments où sa mère avait réellement été fière de lui :

\- Quand il avait ramené son premier _Très bien_ en CP (mais il fut suivit de tellement d'autres qu'elle n'avait plus grand-chose à dire);

\- Quand il a avait marché pour la première fois (mais il en profita pour découvrir sa maison et brisa de trop nombreux vases dans ses péripéties);

\- Quand il avait réussi à manger tout seul avec une cuillère (même si il avait fallu attendre ses 4 ans pour qu'il le fasse)

\- Quand il protégea un de ses cousins d'un autre enfant (et cela même si Toby fut à son tour victime de brimades pour avoir protégé le dit cousin);

Et c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait.

Bien sûr, s'il avait observé plus attentivement et avec un regard plus adulte, il aurait vu que sa mère n'en avait cure de toutes ces choses, et qu'elle voulait juste qu'il devienne une bonne personne.

Mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse et fière qu'un de ses enfants soit un sorcier.

\- J'espère que tu finiras à Serdaigle comme moi, après tout, tu as toujours été dans les meilleurs élèves de ta classe.

\- Ils sont cools, à Serdaigle ? demanda Toby.

\- Bien sûr, les plus intelligents se retrouvent dans cette maison !

\- Wow, c'est donc la maison des intellos, ricana le garçon.  
Sa mère lui lança un regard noir et lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Il ne faudra pas t'arrêter à ce genre de choses une fois à Poudlard, les maisons veulent dire bien plus que de simple adjectif comme intelligents, ou courageux.

\- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant qu'on mes affaires de Potions, on fait quoi ?

\- Tu as besoin de robe pour l'école. Avec ton père tu n'y a pas été habitué, mais à Poudlard c'est l'uniforme.

\- Heureusement que Papa a voulu que l'on soit habillés en Moldus, les vêtements des sorciers sont vraiment … moches, remarqua Toby en observant les autres passants dans la rue.

Mme Wilder voulut protester, regarda autour d'elle, et ne dit rien.

\- Bon, allons chez Mme Guipure.

Toby s'accrocha alors au pan de la manche de la longue veste à carreaux de sa mère pour la suivre à travers la rue. Tout était bondé, alors mieux valait-il s'accrocher. Surtout quand cela nous était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois.

La boutique de Mme Guipure n'était pas très éloignée du magasin de chaudron, et Toby pu donc rapidement respirer. Ils entrèrent dans le coquet bâtiment et Mme Wilder alla chaleureusement saluer une des vendeuses.

\- Comme ça fait longtemps ! s'exclama cette dernière en prenant la mère de Toby dans ses bras.  
Les deux femmes commencèrent à discuter joyeusement et le jeune garçon finit rapidement par s'en détourner. La boutique était plutôt vaste et les murs étaient mauves, tout comme sa patronne, remarqua Toby en la voyant sortir de l'arrière-boutique pour se diriger vers sa mère et la vendeuse. Dans le fond de la pièce, Toby remarqua deux autres vendeuses aux côtés d'un garçon habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier pleine d'épingles. Le garçon avait des lunettes qui tombaient sur le bout de son nez et ses cheveux ressemblait plus à un nid de rat qu'à de véritables cheveux. Toby prit une de ses dreads entre ses doigts et se dit finalement qu'il n'avait pas les pire cheveux du monde. Sentant un regard sur lui, l'autre garçon releva la tête – et ses lunettes par la même occasion. - et observa Toby à son tour. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, notre héros numéro trois se permit un mince sourire amicale.

\- Toby !

L'interpellé se tourna vers sa mère qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher avec un sourire avenant.

\- Cette gentille dame va se charger de t'aider avec ta robe, pendant ce temps je vais aller t'acheter tes livres.

Toby hocha la tête et suivit la vendeuse avec qui parlait sa mère quelques minutes auparavant. Il se mit sur un mini-podium bleu juste à côté du garçon à lunettes.

\- Attends ici, je vais te chercher une robe.

Les deux vendeuses qui étaient aux côtés de son voisin étaient elles aussi parties. Toby attendit patiemment en se demandant si sa mère arriverait à temps pour payer.

\- Salut, je suis James Potter, dit soudain le garçon à côté de lui.

Toby sursauta presque et se tourna vers le dit James, qui lui tendait la main. Avec un sourire, il lui sera la main en se présentant à son tour :

\- Salut, je suis Toby Wilder.

\- Toi aussi tu viens prendre tes robes pour Poudlard ?

Toby, heureux d'enfin pouvoir parler avec un enfant sorcier, répondit expressément :

\- Oui, pour ma première année ! Toi aussi ?

James Potter acquiesça, faisant glisser ses lunettes de son nez. Il les remonta en grommelant et demanda :

\- Tu iras dans quelle maison ?

\- On ne peut pas vraiment le savoir, c'est le Choixpeau qui décide, répliqua Toby.

James roula des yeux :

\- Oui mais tu sais bien comment tu es, alors tu dois bien en avoir une idée.

\- Et donc ? Tu penses être dans quelle maison ? questionna Toby qui commençait déjà à être exaspéré par l'autre garçon.

Pour lui, le Choixpeau était celui qui avait la véritable réponse et il ne voulait pas se questionner sur la décision d'un objet magique millénaire. Oui, Toby avait un immense respect pour le Choixpeau et attendait la Répartition avant tout pour demander si un autographe serait possible.

\- A Gryffondor, comme toute ma famille ! La maison des plus courageux !

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple ? demanda Toby en oubliant les paroles qu'il avait eu avec sa mère.

\- Bien sûr ! Les courageux à Gryffondor, les gentils à Poufsouffle, les intelligents à Serdaigle et les méchants à Serpentard.

Toby tiqua à la mention de la dernière maison.

\- Comment ça, les méchants ?

\- Tous les mages noirs sont allés à Serpentard, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit, déclara fièrement James.

\- C'est idiot, répliqua Toby sans réfléchir.

James lui lança un regard noir alors que les vendeuses revenaient, l'une d'elle avec une longue robe qu'elle mit à Toby. Elle commença alors à retailler la robe, d'abord avec des épingles qu'elle piquait à des points stratégique.

\- Madame ?

\- Que se passe(t-il mon petit ? Je t'ai piqué ?

\- Non, non. Je voulais juste vous demander, à Poudlard, vous étiez dans quelle maison ?

\- Serpentard, mon garçon. Notre salle commune est sous le lac, tu le savais ? ajouta fièrement la vendeuse.

Toby répondit négativement, mais trouva cela plutôt classe ! Puis il se tourna vers James Potter qui attendait maintenant sa nouvelle robe sur mesure.

\- Tu vois James, cette dame n'est pas un méchant.

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Et puis, si l'école a besoin d'un objet magique pour nous séparer dans les différentes maison, c'est que sa décision est bien plus profonde que cela. Pas seulement pour le décorum. D'ailleurs, si tous les méchants étaient toujours dans le même maison, alors celle-ci devrait être séparée des autres, comme une espèce de maison de correction pour ne pas que ces élèves deviennent des mages noirs. Mais ils n'ont pas fait ça parce que les personnes à Serpentard sont aussi humaines que les autres.

Pendant son discours, la vendeuse, désappointée, finit de placer les épingles et repartit avec la robe dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Et alors ? Pourquoi tu me sort ça ?

\- Pour te montrer que j'ai raison et que tu as tort, répondit Toby en haussant les épaules.

Après tout, depuis son enfance, Toby avait toujours eu raison. Du moins, face aux autres enfants. Les adultes étaient encore des adversaires coriaces. Depuis son entrée à l'école, il avait toujours eu les meilleurs notes de sa classe et avait toujours réponse à tout. Il s'intéressait à n'importe quoi, et la moindre petite chose pouvait prendre toute son attention. Il voulait tout savoir, et dès qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il réfléchissait à toutes les options possibles et prenait la plus intéressante. Celle-ci étant étrangement très souvent une bêtise qui ferait hurler sa mère/son père/un professeur.

Toby aimait avoir raison avec les autres enfants.

Toby aimait voir les adultes hurler.

\- Pourquoi tu aurais raison d'abord ! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit ! C'est un adulte et eux, ils ont toujours raison !

Toby haussa les sourcils et un petit rire franchit ses lèvres.

\- De toute façon, tu dis ça parce que t'es juste un futur Serpentard, continua James.

\- On verra bien.

La cloche du magasin sonna soudainement, indiquant que quelqu'un venait de rentrer.

\- James, ta robe est prête ?

Sans un regard pour l'autre garçon, James sauta de son podium et rejoint sa mère.

\- Bientôt, la dame est allée finir les mesures.

À ce moment, une des vendeuses sortit de l'arrière boutique avec la robe de Potter. Sa mère, qui était une femme sublime aux long cheveux roux et à la taille fine, paya la robe et le reste des achats posés près de la caisse.  
Au moment où James s'apprêtait à sortir, Toby l'interpella :

\- Eh, James Potter, j'espère qu'on se reverra à Poudlard !

\- Pas moi ! grogna le garçon.

\- Je sais !

* * *

Leo et Wyllo se baladaient tranquillement dans le Chemin de Traverse, s'arrêtant sur les étables qui leur paraissaient intéressants. Leur deux pères s'étaient arrêtés dans un bar et avaient donc autorisé les deux garçons à flâner un peu.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'être à Poudlard, je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des passages secrets dans le château, dit distraitement Leo.

\- N'importe quoi Grant, c'est une école ! S'il y en a eu, ils ont déjà du tout condamner.

Leo fit la moue et se dit que parfois, Wyllo et son côté terre à terre était beaucoup trop ennuyant. Notre héros continua donc d'avancer entre les couleurs colorées. Du côté des Sorciers, tous les jours ressemblaient à un festival ou un carnaval. Les moldus étaient trop ennuyeux à côté, eux aussi, avec leur côté morne et leur monde sans aucune magie. Tellement inintéressants.

Soudainement, dans la foule, juste devant les deux amis, un garçon aux bras chargé de paquets tomba. Il devait avoir leur âge, plutôt rondouillard et rouge de honte. Des sorciers passaient à côté de lui sans l'aider, un petit homme tapa même dans un des paquets.  
Quasiment immédiatement, Leo s'approcha du garçon et l'aida à se relever. Dans le même temps, Wilkes ramassa les paquets en vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop abîmés.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Leo.

Le garçon était toujours rouge comme une tomate mais il hocha timidement la tête.

\- Tu prépares aussi ta rentrée à Poudlard ?

\- Ouais, mais ma mère est partie avec une amie, je dois la rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Elle t'as laissé faire tes courses tout seul ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

\- Ah merde ! s'exclama soudain Wilkes.

\- De quoi ?

\- Désolé, mais tes trucs de potions sont cassés….

Le garçon perdit ses couleurs d'un coup, il était comme figé.

\- Mais… mais… Maman va me tuer ! J-J'ai plus d'argent, comment je peux faire...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et Leo fut presque sûr d'avoir entendu un sanglot. Il lança un regard à Wyllo qui lui sourit. Les deux hochèrent la tête et Léo attrapa l'épaule du garçon.

\- Hey, tu t'appelles comment ?

Le garçon releva légèrement la tête en répondant.

\- Peter. Peter Pettigrew.

\- Alors, t'inquiètes Peter, on va te racheter tes fournitures de potions.

\- Avec ça, dit toi que, à Poudlard, tu nous auras tout les deux comme alliés, rajouta Wilkes avec un sourire sincère.  
Les yeux pleins de larmes de Peter se remplirent alors d'une reconnaissance qui semblait éternel.

* * *

Mr Fltiwick était fatigué. Non. Éreinté, voir même exténué. Depuis deux heures, il était devenu le baby-sitter de l'enfant la plus turbulente que le monde avait connu. Et le petit professeur hésitait vraiment à définir cette phrase d'hyperbolique.

D'accord, il voulait bien comprendre que découvrir un nouveau monde pouvait être excitant pour n'importe qui mais là, ça faisait deux heures que cette gamine n'arrêtait pas de courir d'un bout à l'autre du Chemin de Traverse. Il l'avait perdu au moins une demi-douzaine de fois et avait même finis par la retrouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes entrain de bavasser avec une sorcière qui avait du mal vivre sa ménopause. Flitwick avait à peine entendu les mots « poison » et « sorts impardonnables » qu'il s'était emparé de la jeune asiatique.

\- Alors, les sorciers aussi, vous avez vos psychopathes, avait alors déclaré Haruka.

\- Nous sommes des humains, tous comme les moldus, normal d'avoir nos criminels, avait-il répondu d'un air las.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. La magie, c'est pas tombé du ciel, enfin si. Mais les sorts, les formules magiques, les potions, tout ça a du être inventé par les humains ,non ?

Tiens, lui qui était professeur de sortilège ne s'était jamais véritablement posé la question.

La discussion n'est jamais allée plus loin, puisque la petite fille s'était soudainement précipitée vers la vitrine d'un magasin. Flitwick observa la pancarte d'un mauvais œil. De ce qu'il avait vu de Haruka, si elle entrait chez Pirouette et Badin, magasin de Farces et Attrapes, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

\- Mademoiselle Isogai, l'appela Flitwick.  
Mais trop tard, la jeune fille entrait déjà dans la boutique avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Le petit professeur du la suivre et observa, dépité, Haruka faire tomber une boîte de Pétards Mouillés qui explosèrent avec joie dans la boutique. Effrayant la moitié des client et faisant s'effondrer toute une étagère remplie de farces et attrapes. Haruka, au milieu de ce carnage, laissant échapper un _« trop cool…. »_ du bout de ses lèvres.

Flitwick du alors s'excuser auprès des propriétaire et payer les dégâts.

Ils sortirent alors de la boutique, Flitwick avec une bourse beaucoup trop vide à son goût et Haruka avec des Pétard mouillés et des Bombabousse qu'elle avait insisté d'acheter.

\- Bien, mademoiselle Isogai. Il ne nous reste plus que votre baguette à acheter, je vous prierais donc de me suivre et… de ne toucher… à rien.

\- Promis, monsieur ! répondit joyeusement la jeune enfant.

Après un dernier soupir de fatigue, Mr Flitwick guida la jeune fille vers le magasin de baguette de Monsieur Olivander.

Ils y étaient presque mais pour arriver là-bas, il fallait passer par la ménagerie magique, et Haruka posa alors la question fatidique :

\- Monsieur, je peux avoir un animal ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vos parents seraient d'accord, répondit Mr Flitwick.  
Pour toute réponse, Haruka haussa des épaules et entra dans la boutique en sortant déjà sa bourse de galions. Elle fit rapidement le tour mais ne trouva rien qui l'intéressait réellement. Des chats, des crapaud, des rats, bien sûr que ça faisait sorcier, mais c'était pas encore assez cool. Soudain, comme une tape sur l'épaule par le destin, Haruka se retourna vers des petits bruits venant d'une boite.

\- Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! Monsieur, qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Un boursouf, jeune fille, une petite créature qui aime manger et qui bourdonne.

\- CA c'est cool !

Haruka observa les créatures dans la boîte et un finit par capter son attention : comparé à tous les autres Boursouf, celui-ci avait une petite marque rosée sur le front.

Haruka l'attrapa délicatement dans ses bras et la petite créature émit immédiatement un bourdonnement grave.

\- Ta vas être ma mascotte, petit Frodon, déclara fièrement Haruka.

Ce fut les réels prémices de la communauté du Boursouf.


End file.
